Vitomancer (3.5e Prestige Class)
=Vitomancer = The idea of raising the dead into unlife is damnable to any deity with a shred of morality, thus the powers of necromancy has been the stuff of evil. The vitomancer walks a razor's edge, drawing from the power from the positive energy plane to bring a body back to a state not of unlife but not of life either. With their arcane abilities they are able to create deathless beings which merely stave off the inevitability of death, unlike the undead who make a mockery of life and all of its gifts. Prerequisites Alignment: Any Good. Skills: Knowledge (Arcana) 10 ranks, Knowledge (Religion) 10 ranks. Spells: Must be able to cast Animate Dead as an arcane spell. Special: Can not have ever created undead or commanded undead. Nor can he have used a necromancy spell to drain the abilities or life of another. Class Features All the following are class features of the Vitomancer: Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Vitomancers gain no proficiency with any weapons or armor. : At every vitomancer level except 3rd 6th and 9th, you gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if you had also gained a level in a spellcasting class you belonged to before you added the prestige class. You do not, however, gain any other class benefit a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one spellcasting class before becoming a vitomancer, you must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining spells per day. : At 1st level the vitomancer learns how to purify the school of necromancy. From now on his spells use positive energy instead of negative energy. If a spell were to deal negative energy damage to the living it now heals the living and damages undead, if the spell where to deal ability damage it instead buffs the same abilities, if a spell were to deliver a negative level it can be used to cure negative levels. The spell command undead instead works upon the deathless creatures he creates with create undead. When the spell animate dead is used it no longer creates a skeleton or zombie but instead it creates a deathless creature, while spells like create undead which creates a specific type of undead function as normal except the sanctified creature template is added to them as well, as they are slightly more powerful than your normal undead creatures add 2HD to them for the purpose of what you can create and control. : At 1st the vitomancer can apply any ability or feat that would enhance undead to his deathless creations. (Example: The corpsecrafter feat will effect your deathless creatures as well. In the case of destruction retribution it deals fire damage instead of negative energy damage.) : At 2nd level an vitomancer can turn undead as a good cleric. Each level of vitomancer is equal to one level in cleric. (At 2nd level you can turn undead as a 2nd level cleric.) : Starting at 2nd level and any level the vitomancer could obtain a new familiar he may add the deathless template on to any familiar he current controls. All this changes is what the deathless template specifically changes about a creature nothing else. : At 3rd 6th and 9th level an vitomancer may pick any metamagic feat or any feat that enhances his deathless creatures. : Upon obtaining 4th level an vitomancer adds the spells summon deathless I-III to their spell list, these spells function as summon undead but instead create deathless of that type, however unlike the normal summon undead you may not summon a ghoul, as the ghoul would have the sanctified creature template added to it. As such the ghoul can not be summoned until summon deathless IV due to its increased strength. : At 5th level an vitomancer can summon 1d6 crypt wardens once per day. The crypt wardens last up to one hour or until destroyed. : At 7th level the vitomancer learns how to bind 1d4 sacred watchers to his service. These sacred watchers are stronger then normal due to the amount of positive energy used to manifest them add 12 HP and 6 base attack bonus to each sacred watcher you summon. The sacred watchers last up to one hour or until destroyed. : As his powers over the deathless increase an vitomancer can summon even more powerful deathless to his add. At level 8 he may now cast summon deathless IV and V, these spells act exactly as summon undead IV and V except that the ghoul is added to the IV list and all the specific undead named in the IV list are moved to the V list and the rest are removed completely, as these creature have been sanctified and are more powerful than your normal undead variety. : At 10th level the vitomancer reaches the pinnacle of his powers becoming a lich but unlike your normal lich, he is not undead but deathless, you must re-roll all your hit die as you ascended into this state of deathlessness. Add the lich template to the vitomancer except in the places the deathless would change the ability or add a different ability. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class